What Could Happen
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: “And what the hell are you doing here?” Bobby growled at them from the kitchen. “Bobby don’t, give him a chance will you.” Contains spiolers!tag to 5x04
1. getting back

Okay just to let you guys know.. This first chapter is what happens at the very end of 'The End' chapter two will be what happened in the beginning. So I kinda did it back wards. So please stay tuned and read the next one because that's were all the good stuff happens.

_____________________________________________________

Dean

He was glad to see Sam and Jo pull up in Ryce's black mustang. He had to wonder where Ryce was and why she was not with them.

His son's words played back to him, _"It was your fault that she's not here." _It could not have been real. It was just Zachariah's idea of a sick joke to get him to bend to his will.

That was all it was right. He watched as Sam walked up to him alone. "What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"Long story. The point is, maybe we are each other's Achilles' heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we got. More than that, we keep each other human." He said to his baby brother.

"Thank you. Really, thank you. I won't let you down." This time Sam sounded like he meant it. And maybe he did. Maybe things could work out. "Oh, I know it. And you _are_ the second-best hunter on the planet." He was glad to have Sammy back. "What do we do now?" Sam asked. "We make our own future." He said smiling slightly

Jo

She was happy that they were together again happy that Dean had changed his mind.

Why he did, it wasn't important. What she hoped now was that he would come to his senses and see Ryce again.

She shouldn't have left her. She should have stayed. Something just didn't seem right. Ryce seemed off more than usual.

Getting out of the car, she yelled at the boys. "Hey guys while I am happy for your reunion and all, I need to get this bit of gorgeous steel back to it's owner." Dean looked over at her as she walked over to the driver side door.

"She's gonna kill me as it is." "Where is Ryce? " Dean asked. Ryce really thought that Dean no longer cared. Personally, Jo thought she was idiot.

So did Bobby he was always mumbling something about her being a stubborn idjit.

Smiling at the memory, she answered Dean "With Bobby she's still healing from an attack by a djinn." She saw the look in his eyes.

He knew what could happen when you go up against one of those. He knew what they could show you and how it could screw you up.

It had done it to him and now her friend was going through the same thing. She drove alone letting the boys ride together.

That black beauty following closely behind. They had questions for her and she wasn't ready to answer them just yet.

Sam had seen the way Ryce was acting when they were together. But as always, there was more to the story than anyone saw.

She drove fast to get back to Bobby's house. Ryce would be proud of her driving skills. And would yell at her for going so damn fast.

She could hear Ryce yelling at her now. _"You better not scratch my baby Joanna!" _

Ryce

Jo was gone. She was off to Sammy's rescue. She wanted to go but this massive set of stitches she had in her left side made it impossible to drive.

Plus the mix of painkillers and jack were making her just a bit delusional. The pain was getting to her. Not just the pain in her side but also the pain in her heart.

She missed Dean more than she should. That stupid man had left her so why was she the one curled into a ball having nightmares.

When the night came, she sat on her dad's porch swing doing what she did best. Taking her pills, drink and smoke her reds like there was no tomorrow.

She wanted to call him and beg him to come back to her. Pride was the only thing keeping her from doing that.

Like momma and Lynryd Skynyrd used to say, "Ain't no need to worry, there ain't no use to cry." Sadly that is all she does.

The injury she had gotten had been dealt by a djinn. It showed her greatest nightmare not her greatest wish.

When she woke up the realization that the world could wind up that way scared her. She went from one nightmare to another.

What a nightmare it was. Full of dark liquor, pills and that black car driving away as if the devil was right behind.

Dean

"Sam what happened after I left?" He asked quietly. "I don't know Dean I wasn't there," He heard Sam take a breath before speaking again.

"The last time I saw her she was helping me out." Sam said vaguely. "To be honest Dean she didn't look so good. What happened after we uh you know separated?"

He really didn't want to answer that. "We split up she went home to Bobby." Was all he would say on the matter. After a couple days of driving they finally were at Bobby's.

He let out a sigh when he drove under the Singer's Salvage sign. Jo would tell him nothing. Ryce sure had one hell of a bulldog.

To be fair she was Jo's bulldog too. "Dean you need to go." Jo said not happy that he had followed her here. He was surprised at that she didn't seem to mind before.

He looked up to the porch when he heard footsteps. His breath caught when he saw her standing there. Her once long black hair was now cut to her shoulders she had stopped striating it.

Letting be it's naturally curly way. Her face was thinner and held a lot more anger than it used to. Tight jeans rode low on hips to accommodate her stitches.

Black tank showed her midriff and covered most of the damage. Jo had said that Ryce had been attacked by a djinn. She said that Ryce had one hell of a scar forming on her left hip.

Ryce

She was so lonely. How could she be lonely with her dad, Ellen and son in one house was beyond her.

But Dad and Ellen's budding romance made her feel the loneliness even more. Even her son had found someone.

Bright little Casey. So happy and filled with optimism. J.B. had told her about the lives they lead and strangely, the girl was okay with it all.

When she heard the familiar roar of her baby, she smiled. Jo was back. The smile was wiped off her face when she heard the thunder of the Impala behind it.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She mumbled to herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked out on to the porch.

Dean

He had to do something. He wanted to say something to her but what could he say.

He stood there as she came down the steps. "My baby, you brought her back in one piece." She said smiling at Jo.

"Well of course why would I other wise. You would have me drawn and quartered." Jo said laughing.

"Sammy how are things?" She said to his brother who smiled back. "Much better now that I know what I need." he answered.

"You knew that already Sammy you just had to remember it." Sam just nodded. "Well any who I need to get out of here Jo wanna come with." Jo nodded and slide into the passenger seat.

Ryce didn't look his way not once as she slid into the driver seat. She was completely ignoring him. Could he blame her no, did he blame her yeah he kinda did. This time he was left standing there as she drove away.

Ryce

It was quiet in the car. The only sounds coming from the engine as they drove down the road.

Well it was that way until Jo just had to say something. "What was that about?" Jo asked never taking her eyes off the road.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She replied.

"Yes you do Ryce; all you've wanted was to see _him._ And when you get the chance, you completely ignore him. What the hell is going on with you?" Jo snapped. Anger flashing in her chocolate eyes.

"Look he left _me_left me standing there as he drove away. What hell was I supposed to do Jo?" Ryce yelled back.

"Tell me was I supposed to throw myself at screaming 'oh baby so glad you came back' I don't think so." She said snorting.

She was actually shaking with the anger that vibrated through her small frame.

"You know I get that I really do Ryce, remember that will you. Remember that out of all of us _I _know what you're going through. But I forgave Sam." She said the anger fading from her voice.

But Ryce she was mad. "Yeah I get that. You know what I'm going through, but tell me this after Sam left Dean and he found you for the first time did you throw yourself at him?" Ryce said looking at her.

Jo wouldn't answer she hadn't of course in fact she had sent him on his way.

"That's right Joanna you didn't you told him to leave you couldn't take the pain he had caused. Just 'cos you forgave Sam doesn't mean I can forgive Dean." She said slamming the palm of her hand on the steering wheel.

"But you want to, isn't that what is important." Jo said hoping to get through to her. "Damn it I want to I really do but I don't know if I can." Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Ryce pull over smoke a cigarette and calm down." She did just that. Pulling into an abandoned pay and go. She got out of the car and lit up. She saw that Jo had followed.

"God Jo I'm so messed up right now. All I see is his face. How he looked at me with that stone cold look of his. And how he just _left _me. Left me standing there watching him drive away. How am I supposed to get over that?" She said pleading with her friend to give her answers.

"You can't Ryce you just have to move on from it. And if you can't do that, you have to move on from him. The question is can you do that?" Jo said looking her straight in the eyes.

Ryce had no answers for that. Could she move on from the pain he caused her? Could she move on from him if she couldn't?

"I don't think I could ever move on from Dean. It seems to be a problem I have in my life." She said giving Jo a sad smile.

"Remember Chad, I thought I finally had gotten away from all that was even going to marry him." "But Dean came back and changed all that right." Jo said finishing for her giving Ryce her own sad smile. "Jo what am I going to do?"

"I wish I knew how I wish I knew."

Dean

He and Sam sat in Bobby's living room. When he looked around, he saw the photo albums laid out on the coffee table.

He was sorely tempted to look at them. "And what the hell are you doing here?" Bobby growled at them from the kitchen.

"Bobby don't, give him a chance will you." came Ellen's deep drawl. "Hey Bobby, how's it going?" He watched the older man scowl deepen.

"Good to have ya back boys. Now tell me what been going on." He said never cracking a smile but the glint in Bobby's eyes told Dean everything.

"Well the thing is I saw the end. And let's just say we didn't fair very well." "And why Winchester is that?" he looked over to see Ryce leaning in the doorway. "Demon virus." Everyone in the room was surprised.

Except Ryce, he had to wonder at that. "What happened to the rest of us?" Jo asked pushing her way past Ryce.

Well now how to answer that. "J.B. and Cas were all that was left." Again every one had the reaction that you were supposed to have except Ryce. "We need to talk Dean, now." She said walking out the door.

"Jo get J.B. off the bus please. And don't let him talk you into driving my car while I'm gone." Ryce threw over her shoulder.

Ryce

He wasn't telling them everything. What she saw sounded too much like what she had seen.

With some differences. She climbed into the Impala waiting for him to join her. "Where to?" Dean asked after he turned the car on.

"Motel and get your mind out of the gutter, we need to talk and that's as private as were going to get." She snapped and instantly regretted it when she saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped." She was being mean and she just needed to stop. "What do you need to talk about?" He asked sounding disgruntled.

She had to remember that this was hard for him to. Considering when he arrived she had completely ignored him and was now making him drive to a motel so they could talk.

"We need to trade war stories." She said without looking at him. "Were going to need something to drink aren't we." She nodded this was going to be one hell of a talk.


	2. saying yes and no

Ryce

They were sitting in the room it and was a lot like old times. Whenever they needed some semblance of peace, they would sit on the floor between the two beds.

Sam and John would just leave them alone. Letting them talk in hushed tones. Now they were alone with a bottle of jack between them. How long it had been in his trunk she didn't ask.

They were debating who should go first. "Ladies first," He commented. "Uh Dean that's the first time you have ever said that. Besides you're the one with the big angel revelation." She pointed out.

"Yeah but you went up against a djinn that wasn't like anything we've ever come up against before. We could use that kind of information." He just didn't want to talk first, typical. "Fine," She said sighing.

"But give me that damn bottle." She said taking it from his hand. She saw his smile when she took a big swig from it. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well Jo and I got a call saying there had been some bodies found in an abandon warehouse. Sounded like our kinda thing. So, we packed up and headed out to Nevada. We researched first of course, and then when night fell we headed out to the abandoned warehouse."

"_Okay you go left I go right." Ryce said to Jo. "Uh uh. Last time we split up we both wound up in the hospital for three day's" Jo said shaking her head making her blonde curls bounce. _

_"Fine, we will stick together I'm in front you have my back." she said pulling her short black curls into a ponytail. "Why do you always get to go first?" Jo asked glaring at her friend._

_ "Because I'm older and if something get's me first you have a chance to run." Ryce said with finality. Jo just grumbled. Half an hour into their search, they finally came upon three people hanging from the rafters. _

_Two females and one male. "Their dead Ryce all of them we're to late." Jo's normally milk chocolate eyes became dark with her sadness._

_ "Well let's kill this son of a bitch before he hurts anyone else." she saw Jo nod her head as anger replaced the sadness. _

_Jo reached behind her and took out her silver knife coated in lamb's blood. Ryce did the same. This time they did split up finding the djinn had become top priority for the two female hunters. _

_When Ryce looked around the corner, she saw a blue tinged man with tattoos covering his body. "Why hello there looking for another victim." She sneered at the thing. _

_"No I already found one." He said before throwing himself at her. He hit her with such a force it knocked the blade from her hand. _

_"__Fuck!" she snarled feeling pain rip through her left side. Jo came running around the other corner but was soon thrown into a wall. _

_The djinn grabbed Ryce by the neck and lifted her off the ground. The tips of her boots barely grazing the floor. _

_"I can give you your greatest wish I can give you everything you ever wanted." he said to her in a soothing voice. _

_His hand glowing blue as it came closer to her face. "Not so fast brother she is not meant for your mind games." The female said before she stabbed the djinn in the neck with her knife._

_ It killed him and she dropped to the floor with a thud. She looked up at the woman that had saved her life. _

"Wait what did she mean by that?" Dean said butting in. "You know if you wait I can tell you." She said smiling a little. Dean always has been impatient. "She was a female djinn. I didn't even know they existed but I guess they would have to, I mean little baby djinns have to come from some where right." Dean she saw just shrugged his shoulders_._ "Well anyways,"

"_Who are you?" Ryce asked the blue tinged woman. She had the same tattoos as the other one. _

_"My name is Katina, and I have come to show you something." "Why should I trust you?" She asked Katina who just laughed a small throaty laugh. _

_"You probably shouldn't, but you humans will need help in the coming war and all in the supernatural world are not evil. We do not want this Lucifer to destroy the home we have made here." _

_"Why are you coming to me with all this?" Ryce asked her eye's darting nervously to Jo who still laid there on the floor unconscious. _

_"Your friend is fine. And I come to you because of your mother she saved my life once long ago. I owe her the decency to show her daughter her fate if she does not change the way things are going." With that, Katina put a glowing blue hand to her forehead._

_2014_

_Ryce sighed Ariel had come to see her again. Again, she had refused. _

_She was using the fact that she was no longer with Dean against her. But, that was an old one. _

_Ariel had also used the fact that dad was dead and Ellen too. Ariel murdered Jo no less. _

_All because they could keep Sam from excepting Lucifer's deal. In then end, Sam had accepted the deal. _

_For some reason Ariel wanted Ryce's body. Apparently, it appealed on some very sick level to Lucifer. _

_But there was something that Ryce would never admit to anyone. Not that there was anyone to talk to. _

_She was beginning to wear down. With Dean having left her in the dust again. Taking their son and daughter with him._

_ She was left alone. It was for the best after all. He no longer trusted anyone not to except a deal._

_ After Sam's ultimate betrayal. So when they learned that Ariel, Lucifer's lover wanted her as her vessel. _

_They were concerned but not to much. But, when they learned that, she was a fallen and had to ask permission to enter her. _

_Well that's when Dean ran. Leaving her to deny the constant onslaught. But, it was all starting to wear thin._

_ Being alone all time was wearing on her. She was starting to think that saying yes would be a good thing. _

_If only Dean hadn't left her, she would be stronger. "Are you ready yet Rycelynn, my lover your lord awaits your answer." Ariel was forever the most impatient and the most patient being she had ever met. _

_But it was time to give in time to give up. "Yes." And, with that, Ariel possessed her._

Dean was staring at her. "Was the demon virus in your future to?" He asked ignoring the fact that she had given in.

"Yes it was every one was infected. Except for the few, we were able to save. And they were far in between." She shook her head.

It was not a future she wanted to come true. Everyone killing each other. Infecting other's with the virus. She was Lucifer's lover. And, that was just plain gross.

He was in Sam's body. But, he was no longer Sam. Lucifer had done the same thing as Ariel had done. He had worn Sam down by constantly being there.

Always asking never relenting. Making sure the person that was once there no longer existed. "Okay I've spilled my guts now it's you're turn."

Dean

There was something she was keeping from him. She told him most things but not all of it.

"Well I was supposed to be meeting up with Cas he had some information on the colt," He started.

"The colt, but I thought it was stolen," Ryce blurted out stunned. "Yeah that's what I said; apparently the Demons have been keeping it under lock and key. At least that's what future me said."

" Zachariah came to see me wanted me to except the deal. When I said no he decided he had a lesson that he wanted me to learn."

_2014 _

_When Dean woke up his mattress was charred mess. The room while a crapper last night looked like a war zone had passed through. _

_When he looked out side, the city was even worse. And, what was worse than a war zone. "Like what you see," A voice sneered from behind him. _

_Spinning around to face the angel that had sent him to this hell. "What did you do?" He yelled at the angel. Zachariah just smirked. _

_"Me I didn't do anything Dean," He watched as the angel walked over to the window. "This is to be laid at your feet." He said smirking. _

_"What did I do?" Dean asked. How could he have anything to do with all this? "Well you were the one to break the first seal, and of course you won't accept the deal." Dean could feel the anger grow at the angel's words._

_ "Will you now be Michael's vessel?" Doesn't matter how many times they asked the answer would always be the same. "No," he ground out. _

_"Then you leave me no choice you are to stay here hopefully you'll learn you're lesson. I'll be back in three days." The angel said ominously before disappearing._

"That bastard." Ryce sneered. "You still want his head on a stick don't you?" He said smiling. "Of course after what he has done to you and Sammy." She said anger flashing in her lilac eyes. "Not to mention jump starting the apocalypse." He pointed out. "Oh yeah that to." Ryce said with a smile.

_After looking around for a while, Dean heard a noise. Following the sound, he found a little girl crouching on the ground her head lowered. "Hello," He shouted coming closer to her._

_ "Are you okay, hey are you okay?" He said when he was close enough to the little girl. Her hair was knotted and dirty, her clothes tattered covered in dirt. _

_He watched as she slammed a small fist into the mirror under her. With a growl, she slashed out at him cutting him. _

_When he tried to run, he saw that his way was blocked by what used to be people. Dodging the little girl, he made a mad dash through the streets. _

_Dodging broken down cars and other debris. He thought he was done for when he ran into a fence. But, some men he assumed were the military pulled up behind the fence. _

_Blasting 'do you love me now that I can dance' out of the armed hummer. They opened fire on the 'zombies'. It was enough for him to sneak out._

"Was that how it was for you?" He asked Ryce. She was now sitting between his legs head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist. "Yes, we fought every time we came to a city, it was so sad seeing those towns destroyed." she said sadly.

_He walked what seemed like forever finally finding a car. He hotwired it driving to Bobby's. _

_The door was wide open no one was around the house looked like it had been abandoned for some time. "Bobby, where is everyone?" he said to himself. _

_He then remembered Bobby secret compartment in the fireplace. Opening he looked through the hunter's journal finding a picture. "Camp Carmichael." He said quietly. _

_This is where he needs to go maybe here he could find some answers. When he reached the camp, it was dark. Seeing some men patrol he waited until they passed then snuck into the camp. _

_Walking around the heavily wooded camp, he came across his car. Once a beautiful piece of steel was now nothing but a shell. "What did they do to you baby?" it was the last thing he said. _

_The next he new only darkness. When he woke up, he was handcuffed to a wall. "What the fuck!" Dean said. What the hell was going on here? Standing in front of him was well him. _

_"What are you?" Future Dean asked. "I'm me, I mean I'm you," he stammered. "Tell me something only we would know." Future Dean asks a hard glint in his eyes. "Rhonda Hurley. We were 19. She made us try on her undies -- soft, satiny -- and you know what? We kind of liked it."_

"Dean seriously that's the story you used." Ryce said laughing up at him. Her lilac eyes dancing with amusement. "Hey it was so far out there that's the only thing _I_ would have believed." He said defensively. He could feel the smile tugging at his lips. "Okay I'll give you that." She said shaking her head. "So he leaves me there handcuffed to the wall." He says to her. "Poor baby." She mumbles sarcastically. "Ha, ha so I manage to get free." "Dean Winchester style of course." She says he can feel her smile. "Oh see now your just making fun of me." He says cracking his own smile. "Yeah I am. But I'm sorry finish what you were saying." He sighs. "So yeah, as I was walking around I ran into," this was harder than he thought it would be. "It okay Dean you can tell me." She says softly.

_He was walking around the camp when he runs into an old friend. Literally, "Chuck?" He says to the prophet._

_ "Hey man I need to talk to you. Were good on perishables, but were running low on can goods and hygiene supplies." _

_"Uh yeah I'll take care of it. Hey have you seen Cas?" "Yeah he's where he always is." Chuck said pointing to a cabin._

_ "What about Ryce?" a weird look came over the man's face as he tried to figure out how to answer._

_ But, a little girl tugging on Dean's sleeve interrupted them. "Daddy you said we couldn't talk about mommy, you said she was with the angels. You know like memaw and papa and Auntie Jo." _

_Dean squatted down to look at the girl in the eyes. She had curly black hair like Ryce, but she had freckles and his green eyes. _

_This was his daughter and she was a fragile little thing no more than five. She is as lovely as her mother is._

_ "Joanna Mary Winchester you come away now!" Snapped a deep voice. They named her after Jo and his mother. _

_He looked up at the voice that had spoken. Staring at him was the very angry face of his son._

_ "J.B. what happened to your mother." he asked the young man in front of him who was no older than nineteen. _

_He was now holding his cowering little sister. "We don't talk about her since you left her at the motel. It is your fault that she not her with us. You're the reason why Casey has to be a mom to my baby sister!" He growled._

_ "Bryce baby calm down you're scaring Joanna," Casey murmured softly. _

_Like she was talking to a wild animal. "Go and take care of her, Chuck I'll take him to see Cas." When they were, alone she looked at him. _

_"You're not our Dean are you?" She asked. Well now, that's surprising. "How do you know that?" she just shrugged her shoulders and walked off. _

_They walked silently to the cabin. She did not want to talk to him. Her body languages screamed don't even think about talking to me. "Cas, it me," She said to the angel on the floor surrounded by women._

_ And, was he high seriously, he never thought he would see Cas this way. "Are you a hippie?" He asked as the women filed out the door. "Dean what did I say about labeling me." Casey tried to but in._

_ "Castiel this isn't," "Your not you, I mean you're not our you, you're aura is so 2009." _

_Casey sighed. "That because he's from 2009 you idiot." She snapped. "Hey Case you here to join my orgy?" he said as if he was just noticing the girl. _

_"For the hundredth time Cas no, I'm married to Bryce remember." She said with a smile. "Wait you and my son are married?" "It's a long story." Castiel and Casey said at the same time._

_ Their just standing there not really knowing what to say when the silence was interrupted by a gunshot. Casey sigh's and says._

_ "Come on Cas you know Dean want's to talk to us once he get's back so let's go meet him." they follow her to the main cabin where Dean and Chuck and two other's were waiting for them. _

_Future Dean was standing at the only table in the room. A gun in his hand. "You found it." Dean said. Not caring at the awe that crept into his voice. "Where was it, who had it?" He asked. _

_Needing to know the answers. "The Demons had it, moved it around so much we thought it was lost. Took me five years. Tonight I'm gonna kill the Devil." Future Dean said with a gleam in his eyes_

_. "Okay everyone we are going on a raid. You're coming too." Future Dean said to the room. "Go on go get ready!" He barked and everyone filed out like good soldiers. _

_"Why am I coming to?" He asked himself. "Because there is something you need to see." He said ominously. "You're not telling me everything. Tell me now." Dean was almost yelling. _

_"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said yes." Future Dean confided. "Yes? You mean.." No that can't be true. Sam would never do that. _

_"That's right. The big yes to the Devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom. When you get back, you say yes. Say yes to Michael." It was the last thing he said to him._

_ They left soon after preferring the cover of darkness. He was in a jeep with Castiel driving which was weird. And Casey was in the back. _

_"Why isn't Bryce here?" He was curious about that. He wasn't in the meeting and he wasn't with him now. _

_"Bryce and you haven't gotten along in a long time. He was always you're little boy. Did what you asked without question." Casey started. _

_"But when you chose to leave Ryce behind on the chance she might accept what Ariel had to offer. It was too much for the boy." Castiel finished. The rest of the car ride was silent. He would have a lot to change when he got home. It was daylight when they reached the abandon warehouse. _

"He sent them to their deaths Ryce all of them." Still sounding dumbfounded at what his future self could do. "That's not you Dean." She said getting up to look him in the eyes. "But it could be." He was truly worried he could become that man. His future self had lost so much. Been through so much. It reminded him of Dad, but even dad was never that cold hearted. "Dean that could never be you." She said pulling him out of his thoughts by putting a small hand on his cheek. "Tell me what happened next."

_He just stood there. There was nothing he could do Lucifer had just killed his future self. _

_When Lucifer turned around and he saw Sam. Even knowing that Lucifer was in Sam's body it was still a shock. _

_"Well, go ahead, kill me." He said. _

_"Kill you? Don't you think that would be a little ... redundant? I'm sorry; it must be painful, speaking to me in this shape. But, it had to be your brother. It had to be. You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?" Sam no Lucifer spoke. _

_"I don't know, maybe deep-fry the planet." Dean barked. _

_"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God. Ever hear the story of my fall from grace?" _

_Was this guy serious? "Oh good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile." Snapping at the devil may not be a good idea but it made him feel better._

_ But, he didn't look pissed no he looked thoughtful. "Would you like to see her?" Lucifer asked. Who the hell was he talking about? _

_"Ariel my love could you come here please." No he couldn't, please not this. He watched as she pranced gracefully out of the shadows._

_ A sick smile on her other wise serene face._

_ "She's still in here you know. She has regretted saying yes ever since she gave in. But it was all I needed a momentary fall to let me in. thank you for that." Ariel spoke softly and sweetly as she stood next to lucifer. _

_Stop he wanted them to stop. "Would you like to speak to her she want's to so badly you know." He stood stock still as she practically danced her way over to him. _

_Her moves graceful and elegant. He could see the change in her lilac eyes as she stepped close enough to whisper in his ear. "Dean I need you, come find me." And just like that, she was gone. And so was he back in his own time. _

_______________________________________________________

_Good place to end it right.. My longest chapter yet. Woo-hoo for me! Okay there will be a sequel to this. So I hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
